One love to sacrifice another
by Steeleafan
Summary: ...What about the quote 'he has feelings for you..'Lucious'How do you know'Alice...what if they  had to be together to make the world right again. AliceEdward


**Don't own the show..**

She sat at watched as she looked at the one she loved his color had disapeared..from her sight. This was the most horrible feeling she ever had..she couldn't believe he was gone..she was left now..with no one in the room she didn't see anyone else's color in sight ...she just leaned on the bed and whispered in his ear.

''I will always love you...you made way..for my father and your mother..wheather they knew it or not ...but I didn't wish for you to die...if only they wouldn't be related we would have been safe...maybe we weren't meant to be...I can't see your color anymore...it was..red by the way..only it wasn't..that kind of red it was a good red...goodbye'' she said as she leaned away ..not knowing exactly where he was on the bed. She went out side to meet her father..

''I'm sorry honey'' he told her as he steadied her so she didn't fall. Mrs. Hunt was there too..her eyes kept glancing up at Mr.Walter and she couldn't help it... Ivy couldn't tell but she saw a connection in the dark to the two of them...there colors were almost the same...her's was always a orange color and his a blue..but right now they only had tints of that and their color was pink...

''uh father..they were nice people why don't we go back?'' Ivy asked

''because..deary things happen there that arn't soo good...'' He said to her shaking

''things are bad all around papa...even red can be good though..like Lucious..now that he's dead I can talk about that sort of thing..''She whispered to him.

''what's my color?'' He asked her...

''If I told you...it would ruin..things..'' she said

''alright..'' He told her

''I know you still love him..'' He said

''life does go on when I saw him dead I knew the reason...'' Ivory told him..

''what?!'' now Mrs. Hunt...was confused

''just...ugh..why can't you see it?...Lucious told me..he told you about this..'' Ivory stated and then set off hands in front of her...guiding her along..

''maybe we should ..just show them what it's like..so they don't repeat it...let them choose'' Edward stated..he was a little nervous..he hadn't dare move his arm towards her's...he was too afraid of what he was going to do...if they touched.. She was uncomfortable too..fidigiting..and looking at her feet.

''yeah maybe we should..'' she said stepping closer to him..still looking at her feet as she did this..

''what?'' He said..he hadn't remembered what they were talking about.

''I just lost..a son..'' She sobbed

''I know..my daughter just lost the love of her life'' He told her

''you said we should let the people decide...''' she started

''yeah..I think we should...I'm sooo sorry..Mrs. Hunt'' He started

''Alice'' She said

''what?'' he said surprised

''call me Alice''She said still looking at the ground as close to him as she was to him when he sent Ivory away... He looked at her..as she had him..but she could not bring her eyes to his...

''Alice..this is sooo confusing...'' He started

'' I know it is...the world is sooo dark..even here, but I found...a little light..as Ivory did...'' She breathed in finaly able to look into his face. Then he looked down..if anyone were to walk upon this scene..it would be embaressing the two of them were almost..touching..

''I have too...Alice..but I don't know what I should do with it..'' He said

''it would hurt my daughter...it would hurt Lucious in the heavens..'' He started

''what are you saying?'' She asked him

''don't talk in riddles..tell me...as you would if we were still there?'' She told him.

''I can't...'' He started She reached up to him as touched his cheek..then she backed away and went out the door.

''I'm sorry'' He started and he heard Ivory's voice.

''go after her...or Lucious dying would have been a waste and I would truly have to die...'' She stated he looked to where she was she was standing in the doorway and so was ..Alice Hunt her eyes filling with tears...Ivory had a smile on her face..

''Edward...''Mrs. Hunt whispered He started toward her. Ivory stepped out of the way as if she knew something was going on.

''this is soo wrong'' Mrs. Hunt cried

''no it's not..Mrs. Hunt'' Ivory said from afare. ''sorry I won't comment again..it's actually very right...'' Ivory stated as she walked away. Edward looked at Alice...he took her in and imagined that time could not help this situation.._one love to sacrifice another.._wasn't that what Ivory hated..did she an Lucious believe that their love was first? He stared deep into her eyes..

_Why do you think he has feelings for me?the way he never touches you..or something like that_

she thought... She stared at him then suddenly she placed her arm on his shoulder and leaned into it...

she was breaking down...

''why did ..he have to DIE!..why does there have to be pain LIKE THIS!'' She screamed into him.

''I don't know..but I do know what Ivory wants me to do...what she expects of us..'' He stated

'' I just can't bring myself to do this...'' He stated As she straightened up and looked into his eyes. He saw sparkles in her eyes..new sparkles...He pressed himself closer to her. She looked up at him...

''I I I I ''(this is where we put a Cheno note in just kidding...) Alice said he dropped his head down to her and she looked up at him her chin touched his chin then his lips touched her lips...their heads rose...with the feeling of flying.

Outside of the house Ivory was sitting on the ground soft tears forming in her eyes as she could see a vivide image of Lucious with his color beside him...he smiled at her.

_**''I love you Ivory Walker and I knew you would understand we will be together some day...''**_

He whispered to her in her head and her tears cieced...it was a good ending...


End file.
